Saut en parachute
by lilou.centon
Summary: le titre dit tout je pense lol. "je sauterais des centaines de fois, rien que pour être contre toi, et qui sait, un jour peut-être dans tes bras..." Pensa John en quittant l'aérodrome. Un OS assez court ( par manque de temps et d'énergie lol) qui n'attends pas de suite dans la lignée de délire day.


**Bon, c'est un petit OS de rien du tout, je crois que je l'avais écris un soir à la demande de ma princesse chérie qui s'ennuyait face à ma lenteur de publication de ma fiction, c'est pas du grand art, j'étais crevée ce soir-là mais je ne peux de toute façon rien lui refuser, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bisous!**

saut en parachute, un OS pour ma soeurinette adorée

L'avion était sur le termac, immobile à quelques mètres de là, John l'observait avec appréhension en écoutant une dernière fois les consignes de sécurité délivrée par la jeune femme chargée de l'accueil des novices, il se demandait pour la énième fois pourquoi il s'était laissé convaincre d'utiliser le cadeau d'anniversaire offert par son frère. Il avait la furieuse envie de faire demi-tour depuis qu'il était arrivé mais sa fierté l'en empêchait et c'était sans doute là-dessus que Matt comptait.

Les instructions données, la femme dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom, fit entrer leurs accompagnants, 5 hommes, un pour chacun d'entre-eux, elle attribua les couples et John prêta attention à la répartition, son coeur battait à mille à l'heure quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le plus grand des hommes, un brun, bien bâti au regard sombre, il ne souriait pas contrairement aux autres.

- ... et Randy avec John finit la jeune femme.

Le coeur de John manqua un battement quand elle énonça leurs noms, l'homme tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent, l'accompagnateur hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour le saluer et John lui rendit son salut de la même façon en avalant difficilement sa salive, sa bouche étant soudain très sèche.

Ils passèrent dans la pièce à côté pour s'équiper, John suivit Randy qui l'aida à se préparer par des gestes rapides, précis et efficace, il ne parlait pas contrairement aux autres instructeurs, il se contenta d'aider John à enfiler son harnais sans une explication, il se doutait qu'il aurait beaucoup de choses à lui dire ensuite pour le convaincre et il ne voulait pas gaspiller sa salive avant.

Il était las de tous ses gens qui venaient ici pour se donner le grand frisson et qui reculaient au dernier moment, le grand dadais tout en muscle qu'il avait en charge ne ferait pas exception à la règle, bien au contraire, c'était généralement ce genre de gars qu'il retrouvait en boule en pleurant au fond de l'avion même si ce type-là, John s'il se souvenait bien, semblait légèrement différent des autres.

Il soupira exaspéré en finissant d'enfiler son propre équipement qu'il avait déjà vérifié lui-même à deux reprises en faisant taire ses émotions.

Oui ce type était séduisant, oui il lui plaisait même s'il doutait que la réciproque soit vraie mais il pourrait surtout être un sacré fardeau pour ce vol.

Il est plus petit que lui mais plus musclé aussi, donc aussi lourd que lui, autant dire qu'il pourrait lui poser pas mal de problème en cas de panique, Anna n'avait pas choisi de le lui attribuer sans raison, il était le plus amène à s'en sortir avec lui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le zinc tous ensemble, le voyant hésiter, il posa sa main sur son épaule et serra légèrement, seul geste amical qu'il s'autorisa à son égard, il suffit à le décider à monter dans l'avion et il prit place sur le banc à ses côtés, les autres duos se répartirent de la même façon des deux côtés de l'appareil.

Le pilote ferma les portes une fois que tout le monde fut installé, il se présenta, lança une plaisanterie qui ne récolta que quelques rires tièdes du fait de la tension des passagers, seul John sembla rire de bon coeur et Randy lui décocha un regard en coin surpris.

L'avion prit de la vitesse et finit par décoller en milieu de piste, le vol durerait environ 20 minutes avant d'arriver à la bonne altitude et dans la bonne zone d'atterrissage, c'était le moment des dernières explications techniques et des échanges entre duos, Randy ne se donna pas la peine de parler, John n'aurait qu'à écouter les explications de son voisin le plus proche, inutile qu'il répète la même chose, il avait conscience d'être bougon et difficile à vivre mais il était lassé de tout ça depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Le pilote annonça l'arrivée sur zone dans les deux minutes et tout le monde se leva, il était temps de finir les préparatifs, Randy se plaça dans le dos de John et finit d'attacher son harnais à celui de John en vérifiant la solidité des fixations à plusieurs reprises, tout était en ordre mais là encore ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Randy.

Il avait confiance en son matériel qu'il inspectait méticuleusement chaque jour et remplaçait au moindre doute, c'était un pro et John ne pouvait avoir meilleur instructeur.

Conscient qu'il lui fallait mettre son élève en confiance, Randy se rapprocha de lui et lui dit:

- Bon John, ça va bientôt être à nous, tout va super bien se passer, tu es prêt?

John tressaillit en entendant la voix grave de Randy pour la première fois, il ne pouvait pas le voir et son timbre lui paraissait encore plus surnaturel mais la chaleur et le poids qu'il sentait au bout des fixations étaient bien réels, il tira légèrement dessus pour s'en assurer et sentit la résistance de son instructeur derrière lui.

Il le ramena vers lui en l'attrapant par l'épaule et reprit:

- Pour le saut, il faudra que tu restes bien collé à moi.

- Le.. saut?

- Oui, John, le saut, le saut en parachute ajouta-t-il en le sentant absent. On est là pour ça.

- Oui, bien sûr, le saut!

Randy leva les yeux au ciel, on lui avait collé un débile en plus!

Mais John se conforma à ses instructions et se colla à lui, mettant son dos contre le torse de son binôme, sentant sa chaleur passer à travers leur deux combinaisons.

La prochaine fois je demanderais à sauter avec un vieux décrépi et chauve en plus! Pensa John. Enfin si on survit à ce saut et qu'on s'écrase pas comme des crêpes à l'arrivée!

Randy sentit son stress et posa sa main sur son épaule une nouvelle fois, à moins que John n'ait dit la fin à voix haute mais il en doutait sérieusement.

- On est sur zone! Annonça le pilote

- C'est à nous John, avance jusqu'à la porte.

- Elle est ouverte!

- c'est mieux pour sauter!

- c'est vrai. reconnut John en se traitant d'idiot.

- Ok! Tu es prêt? Alors avance et va t'asseoir sur le bord, on va se mettre à deux en équilibre et je nous lancerais, tu préfères que je compte ou pas?

- Oui, compte!

John voulait entendre sa voix, surtout si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait entendre avant le craquement sinistre de ses os en s'écrasant.

- Ne pense pas à ça! se dit-il en s'asseyant en même temps que Randy.

- Penser à quoi?

- A l'idée de m'écraser.

- Effectivement, ne pense pas à ça, on va pas s'écraser, on va planer à deux un petit moment avant de toucher le sol en douceur. T'en fais pas, je ne te laisserais pas t'écraser John.

- Ok! dit-il en soufflant un bon coup.

- On y va! Allez, un, deux et trooooooooois!

Randy les fit basculer dans le vide et John ne pensa même pas à hurler ou à lutter, bien trop occupé à écouter la voix merveilleuse qui lui parlait à l'oreille, le souffle chaud venant chatouiller sa gorge.

Ils tombaient à toute vitesse et Randy lui rappela les consignes pour qu'il se remette en position, bien à plat sur le ventre et qu'ils ralentissent leur chute. John l'écouta et se repositionna.

- La vue est magnifique n'est-ce pas?

- Je sais pas, j'ai fermé les yeux!

- Ben ouvre-les, ça vaut le détour!

John risqua un coup d'oeil mais les referma bien vite, apeuré, provoquant le rire de Randy qui déclencha leur parachute quelques secondes plus tard.

Leur harnais se tendit brusquement avec l'ouverture de la toile et ils furent ramenés à la verticale, ralentissant leur chute de nouveau.

- Regarde! lui dit Randy. Tu vas regretter de rien avoir vu sinon.

John ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et admira le paysage, le souffle coupé, il se blottit inconsciemment contre le torse de son instructeur qui sourit doucement.

La descente se poursuivit sans accro et ils touchèrent terre en douceur comme prédit, John accompagna la course de Randy pour amortir la vitesse et ils s'arrêtèrent ensemble, parfaitement synchro sans avoir eu besoin de parler.

La toile tomba derrière eux et Randy détacha John pour qu'il puisse bouger, une fois libre, il se retourna pour lui serrer la main en le regardant droit dans les yeux en disant:

- Merci pour ce saut, c'était magnifique.

- Mais de rien, tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

- Tu as une très belle voix, tu devrais parler plus souvent.

- Et tu as de très beaux yeux, tu devrais les garder ouverts!

- D'accord, je les laisserais ouverts la prochaine fois.

- La prochaine fois?

- Si on saute ensemble...

- c'est d'accord!

Randy avait très envie de resauter avec lui, rien que pour l'avoir tout contre lui de nouveau et au sourire que John lui fit en lui serrant la main une nouvelle fois, il avait l'air bien d'accord avec ça.

Il sauterait des centaines de fois, rien que pour être contre Randy, et qui sait, un jour, dans ses bras.


End file.
